Surveys of habits and practices data in several countries in the western world has shown that the stress and overload of modern life is driving the need for respite. This is supported by the recent growth in the bath additives, scented candles and aromatherapy markets which promise mental and physical rest and relaxation. As such research has turned to developing a product which is able to transport the consumer to a new level of relaxation.
In line with the consumers' desire for enhanced relaxation there has also been a marked shift in their washing habits and practices. Today showers are generally recognised as a rapid and efficient way to cleanse the body and hair whilst bathing is becoming increasingly popular as a means of personal pampering and relaxation. The act of taking a bath is increasingly seen as a luxury which both men and women are turning to for cosmetic, medical and emotional therapy.
As a result of this divergence in consumer practice different types of products are emerging which are to be used specifically either in the bath or in the shower. Products for use in the bath have moved away from functional cleansing products to products in which the emphasis is placed on their use as relaxing, skin softening, mood enhancing, fragrancing and “pampering”.
Various arrangements are well known in the art for generating foams and the like in bathing water. Bath preparations of various kinds have also been proposed which float on the bath water and/or gradually dissolve therein and this enables the benefits of such products to be enjoyed throughout the prolonged bathing time. Such prior art includes JP-10087477-A which discloses a slowly dissolving bath product comprising perfume, moisture agent, plant extract and colouring agent; JP-58185513-A which discloses a floating bath product for fragrancing the bath tub but without fragrancing the human body by encasing a fragrance material within an air permeable but water tight container; JP-06271455-A which discloses a rapidly dissolving bath product comprising sodium carbonate particles, an organic acid and a binder; JP-50006716-A which discloses a floating mould coated in bathing agents, including fragrance, and which dissolves in tepid bath water and JP-07053349-A which discloses a floating bathing agent capable of supporting a fragrance for the purposes of fragrancing bath water or the surrounding environs.
The art also discloses arrangements adapted for diffusing soluble substances in the bathing water. Such disclosures include JP-63099006-A which discloses a sealing bag comprising a bathing agent and which is capable of uniformly diffusing the bathing agent into bath hot water; JP-09141254-A which discloses a synthetic resin mould for deodorising the hot water remaining in the bath; JP-56013076-A which discloses a bath perfuming implement comprising a perfume container associated with the lower part of a floating member and a porous part fitted to the perfume container part wherein the arrangement also includes an oleophilic substance applied to the floating member and adapted to remove dirt comprised of fatty materials floating on the surface of the bath water; and WO 00/67704 which discloses a container suitable for cosmetics, fragrances and the like wherein the container itself is formed from sodium bicarbonate and an acid, or from soap, and which therefore rapidly disperses in bathing water.
Although the prior art provides useful teaching in the field of fragrancing bathing water, or adding bathing additives to the water by means of a floating, or more commonly a slowly dissolving device, there remains a need for a method of being able to simultaneously or sequentially, slowly or rapidly, deliver two or more benefits for the bathing consumer wherein at least one of the benefits is released into the bathing water and at least one of the benefits is released into the atmosphere.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dual action dispensing method which is able to act at the interface of a liquid with a gas and dispense a volatile substance into the atmosphere whilst simultaneously or sequentially dispensing a soluble substance into the liquid medium. It is a further object of this invention to provide devices for use therein including the respective package and recharge unit. In one specific embodiment of the present invention it is an object to provide an improved solution for the dual dispensing of volatile and soluble personal care products, such as bathing products. Not only does this invention provide a dual action benefit but it also enables the benefits to be delivered over a longer period of time than has been possible to date and enables the delivery of a superior rendition of the fragrance such that more complex, subtle and delicate fragrances can be delivered than has been possible previously.